Breaking an Icy Heart
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: Many Jinchuuriki are in the world. But two, specifically, have been alone all their lives. Naruto Uzumaki had no paretns. Ren Mizuki had hers, but they were massacred. She's cold and distant, and he's warm and close. Can he break her Icy Heart? Or melt it
1. Secrets and Knowledge

**Disclaimor: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But I do own Ren. heh heh ^ ^**

**Ren Mizuki is my own character. If you want a background on her, here it is:**

**Name: Ren Mizuki (Lotus Beautiful Moon)**

**Age: 15**

**Rank: Jounin/ ANBU Nightcore (I made this up, but basically its ANBU that work specifically at night and usually do massacre jobs)**

**History: Her clan was massacred at the age of 4. The 7-tailed demon (I made this one up), Shiro Tora (white Tiger), was sealed inside her then. Along with this demon, her clan's blood-line allowed her, as well as her past family, have a tiger spirit within them, having a similar resemblance to their hosts.**

**Ren's inner spirit/demon's name is Kesserah. She is a female tigress, who is extremely strong. This great cat took care of her when she was young, and continues to do so now. Ren and Kesserah share the same mind, and share thoughts together periodically. Kesserah also comes out of Ren in tigress form, and sometimes human/demon form.**

**Ren went from Orphanage, to Orphanage, but always ran away, not liking any of the people. Usually, she slept in the forest, with scrachted feet, and bloodied nuckles. Eating became a problem for her because food was scarce. In the forest she had to rely on her Inner Tiger in order to find food for her to eat. During her years of growing, Ren never talked much, and when she did, it held no emotion. She kept her eyes always downcast, and strayed away from civilization. Every once in a while, a band of people might find her, and bring her back to the orphanage, but by morning she would be gone. As she grew, Ren kept fighting along the streets, mainly against strangers, and drunken people, who picked on her for being alone. THe heiress learned to watch your back, and to trust no one..**

**Appearance: Ren has long black hair, which was unusual for her clan, but since they are deceased, she has long given up some of their traditions. She has grey eyes, much like the Hyuugas, as well as the black hair. Ren's height is normal for a 15 year old girl. She's a bit thinner than most, only because of living on her own for so long. Her face is a cream color, and shines in the moonlight. Even being so thin, she is extremely strong for a girl her age. She also has a cresent moon shaped silver scar on the inner side of her right wrist. This scar is a lot colder than the rest of her body. The reason for this, is that when her village was attacked, Ren was wounded, she put her arm in the snow, and somehow her blood reacted to it, and practically froze that part. Ren sometimes absently strokes it in memory to the pain.**

**Personality: Ren is usually nice, but quiet. When she is frustrated, she snaps a lot. Mostly she is secretive about her past, or about anything. Ren is extremely smart, but she has to be in order to survive. Having been alone all her life, she doesn't know how to trust fully, and has little friends. When it comes to protecting, Ren is dead-set on it. Given her mission, she is fully set on finishing it fully, no matter how long or hard.**

**--------------**

**-----------------------**

**--------------**

Ren sat calmly in the tree, watching the animals on the ground. She sighed gently, her warm breath barely stirring the freezing air.

Suddenly her arm shot out, a kunai thunking into the bushes.

"Come on out. I know you're there." she murmured, her hand twirling another kunai already.

A man stepped out of the thicket, brushing off a bit of dirt from his shoulder. He had a scarf wrapped around his throat.

"You're sharp, Ren-chan… Why so grumpy?" the man asked, rubbing a hand through his blonde hair.

The girl disappeared, reappearing behind him, a kunai tilted to his throat.

"Don't mess with m at the moment, Naruto-kun. You won't like the outcome." she whispered into his ear, her warm breath stirring a few tendrils of hair there.

Naruto shivered, trying to turn towards her, but she pressed the kunai closer to his throat.

Sighing, he almost shook his head before remembering the kunai again. "You're going to freeze in that outfit of yours. Leather doesn't keep you very warm, especially when it shows bare arms. Your lips are blue. Your chin is vibrating which means your teeth are chattering. And your limbs are stiff and cold." he said, ticking off the signs on his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, the kunai dripped away from her hand, melting, proving that it was just her ice kunai.

"You know I am used to the cold. I chose to go out like this. I used to go out all the time like this back in my village….." she growled, her voice low.

Naruto stepped away only to turn away, flipping out a jacket and wrapping it around her.

"I'm taking you back to the village, Ren-chan. We're going to my apartment and I'm going to cook you some Ramen." he said happily, reaching for her.

She took a step back from him, her hands going for the jacket to take it off.

The blonde's hands shot out, placing them on top of hers, which were resting on her shoulders.

"Come on, Ren-chan! Quit being so dark like….. like….. Sasuke-teme!" he said, his brow furrowing.

Sighing, she lifted her hands with his still on top. Dropping them to her sides, she looked away, scowling at the trees.

"Fine. But we're going to Ichiraku's….. My treat…." she muttered, hoping that it was enough to leave her alone.

Naruto's face cracked a large, bright smile, making her own mouth ache to do the same. Her heart ached as well, knowing that she could never smile like that, her pain too great.

"Deal. Now quit acting so mean, and I'll let you do what you want." he said, taking her offer for the paycheck, since his wallet was low.

Nodding solemnly, she let him lead her back to the gates when the thought donned on her.

Looking up at him, she asked: "Naruto-kun? How did you know I was out in the forest, outside Konoha's walls?"

He shrugged, making another one of his bright grins.

"Guess I just know you well….." he murmured.

She blinked, confused. Looking back ahead of her, she frowned.

"You don't know me, Naruto-kun." she said darkly, her eyes shadowed by bangs.

He stopped, swirling around in front of her, his hand out in a sign of urgency.

"But I do, Ren-chan!!! Tsunade-baa-chan told me everything!!!!" he said, his eyes wide with excitement.

This time Ren stopped, frozen, eyes wide.

"What did she tell you, Naruto." She asked, her voice low, dropping the suffix.

He sucked in a breath quickly, noting that he was in trouble.

_Thanks a lot, Tsunade-baa-chan….. You didn't tell me I'd get in trouble for this stupid knowledge!!!!_ He thought, his mind whirring for an answer.

"Ummmm….. Ahhhh…. Well, she said a lot of things!" he said, trying to back away and escape.

Ren growled, grabbing his jacket. "Naruto…." She warned, her eyes glaring at him sharply.

He frowned, reaching a hand up to release her grip on his jacket.

"Ren-chan. Why are you so touchy about your past? She didn't tell me much!" he said, a worried look creasing his face.

He leaned forward, his clear blue eyes filled with worry.

"Are you sure you're ok? You aren't catching a cold are you?" he asked, placing a hand over her for head to check her temperature.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the hand, she glared at him.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Now tell me what Tsunade-sama said!" she demanded angrily.

"No. Not until you stop being such a meany!" he said childishly, turning away to cross his arms over his chest like a kid.

Glancing around quickly, she found that little people were out, ignoring them profusely.

Rolling her eyes, she turned, pushing him into the nearby alley. Slamming him against the wall, she got up close in his face.

"What. Did. She. Tell. You?!" she growled angrily, her face twisted into a mask of fury.

His stunned face bore into hers, then his eyes cleared with recognition. They hardened into icy shards, glaring straight back into hers.

He grabbed her hands, twisting them both to where she was pressed against the wall instead of he.

"Ren! Get a hold of yourself!!!! Do you realize what you're doing? You're getting angry over me knowing something!" he said, his eyes searching hers.

She paused, listening to him.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked softly, his brows furrowing.

She closed her eyes, her stiff wrists and arms relaxing as she sank back against the wall, no longer pressed against him to push Naruto away.

Opening her steel gray eyes, she turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him.

"Nothing." She said simply, trying to end his question, avoiding it.

He growled lightly, which was unusual for him, but he was frustrated.

"Dangit Ren! Quit doing that! You always lock yourself away and never let anyone in!!!!! What's your problem???!!!" he yelled his question, growing furious.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes, so that he could not see them.

"Leave it be…… Naruto." She whispered broakenly, her voice stiff.

He leaned back, frowning, wanting to see her eyes.

A lone tear ran down her face as she tried to turn away so that he would not see.

"Ren? I-" he was cut off by her.

"I said leave it be!!!!!!!" she cried out, pushing at him to dart away, tears streaking down her face.

Ren ran away, shooting out from the isle, ignoring the calls if she was ok and the worried glances.

Hurrying into the snowy forests, she picked her way through the dark foliage, trying to find her way to the lake, near the training grounds.

She began to cross the frozen top of it, rushing across it, forgetting to check if the ice was strong enough.

Naruto hurried after her, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Ren?! REN!!!!!??????" he yelled, calling out for her.

It was no use. She couldn't call out to him. Her hand reached up from the water, icy blue as she began to sink, her eye sight turning black.

_Naruto-kun…._ She mouthed, the words releasing from her mouth in bubbles, rising to the surface.

--

Naruto looked around, trying to find where the girl had gone.

"Ren!? REN!?!?!? Where are you?!" he yelled, worried.

Spotting the frozen lake, he noticed a hole in it, water lapping at the sides of the ice.

"REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, scrambling over to it clumsily, reaching the bank.

But the hole was a bit away.

Using his chakra, Naruto ran across the thin ice, staying supported, even though it cracked beneath his feet.

Arriving at the edge of the hole, he peered in, seeing her closed eyes, ice blue face.

Reaching down into the cool water, he tried to grab her up reached hand, but found that she was too far down.

Cursing, he stripped off his jacket and shoes, diving into the frozen water, cracking more of the ice around him.

Paddling down, he grabbed her hand, and her eyes snapped open, staring at him.

_What are you doing?_ Her voice echoed in his head, and he knew she was using her special blood-line technique to speak with him through his mind.

_Saving your life!_ He thought the words, knowing she would hear them.

A small smile cracked across her face.

_Oh. Ok._ The words were so soft, so innocent; he barely heard them, even though it was silent underneath the water.

Tugging on her hand, she didn't move.

Her smile disappeared.

_My foot is caught…._ She thought to him, her voice faint, giving away the fact that she was losing consciousness. Thus was expected since she had been under there for a few minutes, even though she could hold her breath for a long time, and do jutsus. But since she was distressed, she couldn't do anything, simply forgetting everything.

_Stay awake!_ He ordered, fearing for her.

_Let me sleep, Naruto-kun…._ She whispered inside his mind, the words shimmering light purple as she grew tired.

He grabbed hold of her waist, using her as an anchor to get down to her feet.

Grabbing hold of her leg, he shivered lightly, feeling that it was much colder than the water.

Finding the plant wrapped around her leg, he pulled out a kunai, trying to cut it, but as he pulled, it cut into her skin. Blood flowed from the cut quickly rising to the surface.

_Naruto-kun?_ Her faint voice questioned, confused, but too numb to feel the pain.

He was too stunned to answer as her watched the plant wrap itself more around her leg, cutting into it deeply.

_Don't move!_ He ordered Ren, shooting back to the surface, breaking through it, gasping for air. Taking deep breaths quickly, he made his way back down, staring into her open eyes.

_I can't breathe anymore…. Naruto-kun… I can't breath…._ She thought softly, fear in her voice, the sound that of a small child's.

_Trust me._ He thought, and she nodded slightly, signaling that she did.

Pressing his lips to Ren's, he forced air into her mouth through his, the oxygen leaking into her empty lungs.

Her eyes widened in shock, but she took the air gratefully.

Naruto broke away, moving back down to the shredded leather.

Narrowing his eyes, he went down farther, cutting the plant lower, where it wasn't touching her leg.

Once she was free, he kicked his numb legs quickly, forcing them back up to the surface.

Breaking it again, he pulled himself up onto the ice, using his chakra to keep him on top of it.

Pulling her through the hole, he picked her up shakily, trembling in the cold.

Ren coughed hoarsely, quivering as he put her onto his back.

Naruto sprinted towards the woods, back to the village.

_Naruto-kun….. I'm so tired… I'm going to sleep…._ She thought, her head lolling into the crook of his neck.

Shifting her quickly, he carried her bridal style, reaching his apartment.

"Stay awake, Ren. Don't go to sleep. Ren. Stay with me. Ren!" he ordered, laying her down onto his bed, patting her cheek gently.

She didn't move.

Her chest didn't move.

She had stopped breathing.

Cursing, Naruto stripped off her jacket, forgetting the fact that he didn't have one, or his shoes, leaving them back at the lake.

Lifting her head, he undid the ties of her leather halter top, blushing as he did so, trying to look away.

Pulling it away, her chest bindings were revealed, allowing him a sigh of relief.

Naruto leaned down, pressing an ear over her heart, feeling it faint, and noticing that her breathing had stopped.

Cursing again, he pinched her nose, grabbing her chin and pulled it open, forcing his lips onto hers as he blew air in between them.

Folding his hands overtop each other, he pressed against her chest a few times, trying to do CPR.

Doing the process again, she sucked in a shaggy breath, coughing, water spilling slightly down the sides of her mouth.

Grabbing a towel from off the floor, he dabbed at her soaked face, watching as she shivered from the cold.

Turning up the heat quickly, he stripped off his own shirt, drying himself off.

Making sure that Ren wasn't looking, Naruto removed his soaked pants as well quickly, finding something more warm.

Thinking back to his academy days, Naruto tried to remember first aid, closing his eyes briefly before snapping his fingers.

"She's getting hyperthermia!" he thought, glancing over at the shivering girl.

Wincing at what was to come, Naruto walked up to her, grabbing hold of the edges of her pants, and pulling them down her smooth, pale legs, closing his eyes as he did so.

Grabbing another towel, he lade it across her legs, blushing more furiously.

Ren whimpered softly, and he looked down, noticing that her leg was still bleeding and cut, the weed still wrapped around it.

Grimacing, Naruto took a kunai and cut at the weed, thankful that it didn't tighten anymore. He cut away the remaining peaces from her leg, disinfecting it with some nearby nurse's alcohol he had borrowed from Sakura.

Wrapping it up with bandages, also a gift from Sakura, he looked at his handiwork, noting that she still shivered.

Frowning, he tried to think back, trying to remember what he was supposed to do to a person who had hyperthermia.

"Kami…. Not that... Please not that…" he begged, looking towards his ceiling as if he could see farther.

Groaning, he walked over to the side of the bed instead of the end, looking down at her.

Ren's long black hair was spread out over the pillow, still sopping wet. Water trickled down her pale face, making her look like a porcelain doll.

A hand was lade beside her head, which was tilted to the side.

Bright blue veins showed in her slim, delicate neck, and wrists, and he closed his eyes in fear.

"I hope I'm not doing anything wrong. I don't want to be like Kakashi-sensei or Pervy-sage…" he growled lightly, gently pushing her over to the side and laying next to Ren, gathering her into his arms.

He blushed as he felt her cold body press against his warmer one, purring as she felt warmth.

Closing his eyes, he looked towards the ceiling again, wishing he could see beyond it.

_Curse my mentors!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, thats the first chapter. Originally, I planned for it to be two, but the first one was too short, so I joined them together. I'll have another one up soon, because I enjoy writing this.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Also, I know a bunch of people like reading regular fanfics, with the actual characters paired with each other. So if you've taken the time to read this, I thank you greatly.**

**Now you get to wait and see how Ren reacts! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!**

**lol**

**~*~^Ren Mizuki^~*~**


	2. Hidden Emotions

**Disclaimor: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But I do own Ren. heh heh ^ ^**

Ren stirred, her memories faint.

_Warm lips pressed against hers, forcing air in between them. Warm, hard, calloused hands pressed onto her chest, pushing. One. Two. Three times. _

_Water spilled from her lips, which were now returning to their normal color._

_Who was this savior? The one with the blonde hair?_

_She shivered with cold, her shirt removed to reveal the soaked bandages, still cold with icy water._

_Her freezing leather pants were removed, replaced with something warm and soft._

_What was it?_

_Minutes later, a warm body pressed against hers, and she pushed herself against the warm figure, loving the warmth. A purr escaped her lips, the heat seeping into her frozen body._

_The fuzzy world grew black._

The fuzzy details grew no clearer as Ren thought over the information.

She felt behind her head, and bandaged clad back, a hard, smooth chest, emanating heat.

_Who the heck?_ She thought, not wanting to finish the thought.

Steely hard arms wrapped around her thin waist, holding her to the holder. A face was pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing warm air onto it.

Tips of blond hair were all she could see.

Panic rose and she squirmed, wanting to be freed.

"Let go of me!" she cried out, struggling to release herself.

"Ugggmmmm……. Ren-chan?" a quiet voice moaned with sleep, the blond head lifting itself.

Ren froze.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered, eyes wide with recognition.

Hearing his name spoken like that, Naruto realized what position he was in, and immediately let go of her, trying to scramble off the bed.

Too late.

Ren jumped, shoving him off the bed, and following after him. Straddling his legs so that he could not move, the blanket was wrapped around her own. Her hands shot out, encircling his throat.

Lifting one hand away, she formed and ice kunai, raising it above her head and his.

"What did you do?!" she asked fearfully, eyes wide with alarm, panic, and fright.

Blushing furiously, Naruto looked at her, trying to raise his hands in a gesture, but she jerked the kunai at him threateningly.

"I didn't do anything! We didn't do anything! I swear it!" he cried out, his clear blue eyes not lying.

Tears glistened in her eyes, and she trembled all over.

"I trusted you Naruto. Why?! Why did you do this?! Why?!!!!" she asked, the tears streaming down her face now.

Her hand shook so much; she dropped the kunai, letting it clatter to the floor.

Taking the chance, Naruto slowly lifted his head, taking her hand that was wrapped around his throat by the wrist. He did the same with the other.

As she cried, he had a grim look on his face.

Picking Ren up, Naruto sat her on the bed, looking down at the stressed out girl.

"Shhhh, Ren-chan. Its ok. I didn't do anything. You nearly drowned. I took you to my apartment after saving you. All I did was follow old instructions from the academy." He said, raising his hands in surrender, releasing her wrists in the process.

"D-Does th-that inc-clude taking-g m-my cl-clothes o-o-off?" she sobbed, rubbing at her eyes with her fists.

Naruto sighed, kneeling in front of her as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, it does. When we studied hyperthermia, I barely paid attention…… until Sakura-chan beat me into remembering…" he said softly, giving her a crooked smile.

"You're halter top was beginning to freeze, as was your pants. If you notice, your bandages are still on as is your…… ummm…." He blushed brightly.

"U-Underwear?" she supplied, cracking a wry smile.

Blushing harder, he nodded. "Yeah."

Sighing, Ren leaned back, flinching slightly as her leg burned.

"Hunh? What's wrong with my leg?" she asked, confused, only a few traces of her earlier crying.

Naruto jumped up quickly, pulling at the blankets still wrapped around her waist.

She jerked away at his touch, and he blushed again.

"Uhhhhh, Gomen. I was just trying to show you what happened to your leg." He supplied, rubbing the back of his head.

Raising a brow at him, she closed her eyes, sighing again.

"Ok then….." she said slowly, briefly hesitating. She reached down to her feet, pulling back the sheets, revealing her long, pale, slender legs.

One was bandaged…… quite clumsily, and the other was smooth and nice as ever.

Glancing up at Naruto, her brow raised higher.

"You did this?" she asked.

He closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes I bandaged your leg. No I didn't hurt it." He said, looking sheepish.

Ren smirked, leaning back farther until her head touched the wall.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, smiling.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto……." She rebuked. "When will you ever learn how to bandage something correctly? One day, I'm going to teach you….." she said softly, opening her grey eyes to meet his crystal blue ones.

"Sakura-chan's already tried…… I don't think it works….." he said, just as softly back, caught in the deepness of her gaze.

Ren broke it first, unable to stand the intensity of his stare.

_I can usually stare him down…. But as I look into his eyes, I sink into his mind, and I don't want to go there……._ She thought, feeling tired and drained.

Sighing, she reached down, pulling at the bandages.

"Whoa! Wait, Ren-chan! What are you doing?!" a startled Naruto asked.

"I'm going to see the extent of the wound, Naruto-kun. It's still open…." She murmured, tugging at the confusing knots.

Blushing, Naruto brushed aside her hands gently. "I'll do it." He muttered, avoiding her eyes.

Shrugging, Ren stuck her leg out towards him, giving him better access.

The boy blushed tremendously, closing his eyes as he undid the wrappings with his fingers.

"Ahh…. Its stuck……" he said, bemused.

Ren opened her eyes, having already closed them and leaning back. "Nani?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Its… uhh….. stuck…. I can't undo it…." He repeated, pouting.

Stifling a giggle, at his childish behavior, Ren leaned down, peering at it.

She practically sweat dropped.

"Naruto….." she began, not using the suffix. "How the hell did you do this?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

Afraid for his life, Nartuo began to back away, stumbling over various articles of clothing.

"R-Ren-chan…. I don't know how… I… I just, you know…." He trailed off, unable to come up with a sufficient answer.

"Tried to fix it and only made it worse?" she said darkly, hiding the hysterical laugh.

Unable to contain the snickers and chuckles, she bust out laughing at his reaction, throwing herself back onto the bed fully and kicking her legs up in the air.

"AHH! AHAHAHAHA!!!! AH-Ha-ha-ha-ah-ha!!!!!!!!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" she continued this, practically rolling on the bed.

Naruto just stood there, staring at her, his brow twitching,

"Uhh… Ren-chan?" he said hoarsely, raising a hand, one finger up.

"Yes……ha-ha-ha-ha…… Naruto…… ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…. –kun?" she gasped, unable to stop the laughing.

"You still don't have your pants on."

She froze then, glancing down to see the sheets tangled around her feet and calves.

Blushing profusely, she grabbed for the sheets, bringing them back around her waist, covering everything.

She looked up, staring at Naruto. The said boy stood there, head tilted back, pinching his nose.

Ren narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"You better not have a nosebleed, Naruto." She warned, beginning to stand.

She yelped, falling forward as she put her weight on the injured leg. Crashing into Naruto, he was forced to release his nose, and catch her, bearing all her mass.

Straightening her, Ren didn't look up at him, but placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"Arigato Gazimas…." She murmured, going to turn back around.

Ren placed her foot down on the ground, which happened to have a sheet on it. Slipping on the sheet, she fell against Naruto again, forcefully knocking them both over.

Landing on him, she looked down, caught in his eyes, just like before.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered, stuttering slightly at their closeness.

Their noses were a little more than an inch apart, eyes wide with astonishment. The two could feel each other's breaths on the other's lips.

"Ren…" he said softly, his eyes darting to her lips and back to her grey orbs.

The girl's breathing became ragged, as did his. She made short little gasping sounds, trying to get air into her lungs.

Ren's hands lay on his chest again, and they smoothed their way up to his shoulders, getting a better grip so that she could push herself up without hurting him too bad.

Seeing what she was going to do out of embarrassment, he grabbed for her wrists, twisting both of their bodies to where he was suddenly leaning over her. He raised Ren's hands over her head, pinned by one of his.

He stared at her, eyes mixed with a confused emotion, wonder, and curiosity.

One arm propped him up above her, hand splayed wide beside her head, barely touching her silky black hair.

"N-Naru-" she started to stutter, being cut off by his "Shh."

"Gomen na sai…. I Just… It was… had to…. Impulse?" he managed to squeeze out with what little air he had in his lungs.

Ren trembled beneath Naruto, her eyes filled with the same emotion as he had.

"Impulse?" she repeated, blinking.

He nodded, letting out a held in breath. The smooth, warm air brushed over her lips, making them ache.

She breathed in the scent, closing her eyes and sighing as she let the air out. Her lips felt dry and cracked, and unconsciously, her tongue darted out to swipe over it, moistening the parted, pink lips.

Naruto's eyes followed the motion.

"Gomen….. Gomen na sai…." He whispered, leaning down slowly, his head closer to hers.

His lips brushed hers hestitantly, whispering against them, as if asking for permission.

Ren let out a small sound, almost like a pleading whimper, wishing he would kiss her again.

Naruto captured her mouth with his, kissing her clumsily, not having any experience.

"Naruto…..-kun…." She whispered against his smooth mouth, tugging for her arms to be freed.

Complying, he released them, letting her arms wrap around his neck from instinct. His own hands, in return, went for her waist, holding on tightly.

They kissed again, more confident this time. After a few moments of holding still, just learning the feel of each other's lips, Ren opened her eyes.

She watched his concentrating face. Naruto's eyes were still closed, but his brow was furrowed. The only thing not hindered by this look was his lips, laying immobile over hers.

She reached a hand up, cupping his cheek in her hand. He opened his eyes, staring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered, her lips trembling against his.

Naruto looked surprised, since his eyes opened further.

"No! You did fine!" he argued, blushing deeply. He tried to look away, turning his head.

She caught his face with both her hands now, forcing him to look at her.

"What's wrong then?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his.

He paused, unsure if he should tell her.

"Naruto." She repeated, dropping the suffix, beginning to feel worried.

"Kyuubi." He answered simply, quickly.

"Kyuubi-san?" she echoed, confused.

"Yeah… that stupid damn fox!" he muttered angrily, his grip on her waist tightening to the point of pain.

She let out a small sound of pain and distress, completely unlike her.

He looked down, releasing her waist immediately.

"Oh Kami! Gomen na sai, Ren! I just…. Its just that…." He couldn't find words to explain.

Ren forced a smile stiffly, already feeling the bruises that were forming in finger-like marks across her waist. She took her hands and picked his up, replacing them on her waist again. But she changed her mind at the last second and brought one up to her face, smoothing it along her cheek.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun… Now tell me… What about Kyuubi-san?" she asked softly, still rubbing her cheek against his hand.

Naruto paused, staring at her. Watching her. There was something that tugged at the strigns of his heart watching her look so innocent, her face to his hand. Skin to skin.

He frowned again, hearing Kyuubi's calls within his mind. Kyuubi's demands.

Ren frowned as well, the forced smile leaving her pale face. She lifted a finger, smoothing a finger over the frown lines on his for head.

"Please?" she whispered, staring into his chrystal blue eyes with her smoky grey ones.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, his head drooping till his for head touched hers. He opened his blue orbs ans stared directly into hers, just staring.

"Kyuubi….. Well… Since he's a fox… and an animal… He… well.. ummm….." Naruto blushed, embarrased to say the facts.

Ren blinked, not removing her for head from his.

"An animal has its needs? Instincts? What?" she asked.

"Needs!" Naruto said almost immediately, startling her slightly.

"Ehh…. Sorry… I mean… When we….." he trailed off again, blushing.

"Kissed." Ren supplied, smiling.

"Yeah… that…. Well, Kyuubi has accepted you and thinks of you as… my umm….." he trailed off.

Ren had no words to fill in.

"My mate." He said simpy, his face tomato red.

The girl paused, blinking a few times.

"……Mate?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. My mate." The boy said, his fingers tightening on her waist again unneringly.

Wincing slightly, Ren frowned, her for head wrinkling against his.

She felt dizzy. Warm. Confined almost. But she felt too tired to move.

"So what does that have to do with anything." She said, finding it hard to breathe.

"Well…." Naruto started, trailing off to frown as well.

"Ren… Your for head's burning up. Are you sure you're not getting a fever?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…. It's just a fever. Now tell me what Kyuubi thinking I'm your mate has to do with things?" she asked, her breathing labored.

Naruto shook his head, lifting her up as he stood, cradling her in his arms. He laid her on the bed, covering her with the blanket.

"Nuh-uhn. I'm not telling you anything until you get better." He said childishly, reminding her of the normal Naruto.

She frowned, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"That's…. not… fair… Naruto…." She complained between short gasps of air.

He smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well… too bad. Now go to sleep, and I'll make you some Ramen when you get up." He said, his eyes still closed.

Ren shook her head.

"No… Naruto…. I think it…. Might be…. My leg…" she said, lifting said injured limb.

The boy opened his eyes this time, frowning as well.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I think… it might be… infected…." She said tiredly, trying to sit up to pull on the wrappings again since the two had been distracted before, the cloth was still knotted.

Naruto brushed her hands aside, pushing her back down.

"I got it." He said, leaning down to tear at the bandages, bringing out a kunai and slicing them open so he could look at the wound.

It was an angry looking red, slightly swollen.

"How bad is it, Naruto?" Ren asked, still lying down, feeling dizzy.

The boy paused, pursing his lips for a moment.

"Well… It's a good thing you're a doctor… 'Cause I'm not going to be able to fix it…." He said, trying to lighten the dark mood.

--

**~*~^Ren Mizuki^~*~**

**Ok.... Well..... I know it took me awhile to post another chapter..... and that a lot of you still prefer to read other fanfics...... But this is getting good to me sooo........**

**Yeah, well... If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I hope to do another soon.....**

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!!**


	3. Playing Doctor

**Disclaimor: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But I do own Ren. heh heh ^ ^**

**Ok, so far, one reviewer. PLEASE!!!!!!!! I WANT SOME MORE!!!!!!!! *rubs back of head* aheheh...... **

**I would have had this up sooner, but some unexpected things came up. Plus, I have finals for school, so its hard to keep up.**

**Alright! Now onto Ren's injured leg!  
**

**ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--------------**

**-----------------------**

**--------------**

Ren blinked, sitting forward again to look at it. Sighing, she leaned back down, covering her eyes with an arm. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Just what I needed….." she muttered angrily.

Lifting her arm to peek at Naruto, the boy stared back, confused. "What?" she asked impatiently, knowing she was snapping from the sharp pain in her leg.

Naruto blinked for a moment before stirring, as if he had been frozen. "Oh… uhhh… Sorry….." he murmured, looking back at her leg.

"Its only…. Infected… that's it. Nothing more… All I need is a salve... It's probably in my pack, but I don't see it anywhere…." She murmured, frowning.

Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh… uhh…. Sorry…." He repeated, and Ren rolled her eyes.

"Must you keep saying that? I'm sure Sakura-chan's given you some kind of salve meant for healing wounds…." She said tiredly, waving a hand before replacing her arm over her eyes. She was tired, and wanted to sleep again, but she couldn't until her leg was treated. She would heal it with her jutsu later, but first she wanted natural herbs to soothe it first.

Naruto jumped up, rummaging through his things until he found a small tube. Holding it up close to her face, he tilted his head to the side. "Is this it?" he asked.

Ren sighed again, rolling her eyes as she lifted her arm once more to look at it. "Yup." She said after a quick glance at it.

_At least its not something like poison… That would be bad..._ joking around in her head as she thought to herself.

Naruto nodded, leaning down in front of her leg, unscrewing the cap. "You sure this won't hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Ren smiled at his question. "Oh, I can guarantee it'll hurt. I'm probably going to need stitches as well… Do you know how to do those?" she asked, not wanting to use her jutsu to heal herself. That would be at a last resort. It took too much chakra and energy and she couldn't risk it.

Naruto frowned, shaking his head. "Yeah, Sakura-chan drilled that into me as well….. But it's going to hurt you, right?" he repeated, concerned.

Ren let out a huff, something close to a laugh. "Yes, Naruto-kun. It's going to hurt a lot. But I'll be fine. You just concentrate on focusing, ok?" she asked, wanting to hurry up with the process.

Naruto nodded, squeezing out some of the salve from the tube into his palm. He rubbed his hand together and ran them along her cuts. They wrapped around her calf and were jagged, but he rubbed the salve into it anyways, letting the sharp aroma fill the room.

Ren hissed as the ointment began its treatment by disinfecting the wound. It sung like a hornet, but she could deal. Naruto paused, looking up, hesitation in his eyes. "Go on." She encouraged, getting tired of his shyness.

He complied, rubbing more in. After awhile, Ren let go of her breath, sighing. "Ahh… much better… It's numbing the wound now….. All we have to do is wait and let it sink in, and then I can let you sew it up. I'm seeing double, so I don't trust myself doing it…" she said with a smile.

Naruto cracked a smile as well; nervous about what was to come. He didn't want to have to sew it, but if it had to come to it, he would. He shivered at the thought, wrinkling his nose up.

Ren giggled, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, having missed his nose. "Oops…. That was supposed to be on your nose, but, as I told you, I'm seeing double!" she said, laughing suddenly. "But why the cute long face?" she asked, looking like a little kid, her hair all messed up, and only wearing chest bindings and bandages on her arms/shoulders.

Naruto blushed, remembering that he was analyzing her. "Ummm, nothing… I… uhh… Was just wondering……" he trailed off, unable to think clearly with her intoxicating presence.

_Wondering what?!?!?!? Think, Naruto, think! What are you wondering about?!?!? Supplies… what do we need for supplies if I sew her injuries????_ His thoughts rushed for an answer.

"Thread!" he said suddenly, raising a finger in recognition.

"Thread?" Ren repeated, confused.

"Yes, thread. Do you have any medical wire for me to sew it up with?" he asked, happy he had found a suitable answer.

"Well, yeah, but its in my pack…. If you don't have any wire, we could always use nin wire… It may be thicker, but its better than nothing…." She said, frowning.

Naruto nodded, pulling out some wire from his closet, just to show her. "But you're a nurse, aren't you? Well, at least, don't you specialize in medical arts?" he asked, confused.

Ren nodded as well, sighing. "Yeah, I do, but the way I heal takes a lot of energy….. and chakra… I cannot afford it anything to happen, so I'd rather have it heal naturally. Plus, if I lost too much energy, chakra, etc. I'd have to-" she cut herself off abruptly, silencing herself quickly.

"You'd have to what, Ren-chan?" Naruto asked, confused and eager to hear more. She sounded just like a Jounin. Acted just like one. He knew she was apart of the ANBU Nightcorps, but he always thought that they were the silent cold types. Ren was somehow different.

He paused, thinking back to their earlier conversation of how she had run away and he complained about how cold and distant she was.

_…… Forget about that now…. Ren-chan's kind and sweet, she just doesn't talk much… She's gentle and soft…_ he thought, but inwardly, some where, he knew he could argue with that fact.

Ren was cruel and merciless. She cared little for killing her targets, and did it well. A little too well.

Ren hadn't seen Naruto frowning until a few moments later. Raising a brow, she stared at him. "What was that, Naruto-kun?" she asked, snapping him from his trance.

"Oh… uhh…. I was asking what you'd have to do if you lost your energy and all…." He said, gathering his scattered thoughts.

Ren's eyes narrowed, but she waved a hand. "Oh, nothing… I'd just have to….. eat more…" she half-lied.

Naruto didn't believe her of course. "Ren-chan, what would you have to do?" he asked, frowning and pouting at the same time.

Ren laughed, leaning forward to tap his nose, but landed up hitting his cheek again. "Oopsies…. I'm still seeing double." She said, drawing him from the uncomfortable subject.

Since the blonde had been lost in his thoughts, he let the question go, watching her closely. "I think you should sleep…" he advised, lifting a hand to her for head to feel her temperature.

Ren's hand shot out, wrapping around his wrist, stopping him. Her eyes flashed silver fire, but then she blinked, looking at her hand around his wrist. Dropping it immediately, she blushed, her already rosy cheeks from the fever turning redder. "Oops… Sorry, reflex." She made up an excuse, smiling cheekily.

Naruto stared at her, bewildered. He was sure he had seen killer instincts flicker in her eyes, like a tigress ready to spring her prey. It was like death danced in her grey orbs, threatening to consume him. He was going under, and he wasn't going to come back…

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ren snapped, frowning at him. He was just staring at her in a weird lost way. It was unnerving.

"Hunh!? Wha!?" he mumbled, shaking his head to clear it.

_I'm sure it was just an illusion……_ he thought to himself, gathering splintered fragments of his thoughts.

"You drifted off…. It kind of scared me... It's not like you…" Ren said, frowning evidently.

Naruto smiled, leaning back to rub the back of his head. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking…" he said.

The raven haired girl let go of the fact that she could read his mind if she wanted to, with a lot of concentration, but she let it go as well. "Oh… ok then…" she said skeptically.

The blonde suddenly snapped his fingers, remembering all of a sudden. "OH! That's right! I was going to check your temperature!" he said, reaching forward again slowly, so as not to set Ren off. When his hand reached her for head, he frowned. "You're still hot." He murmured, turning around to get off the bed.

Ren grabbed hold of his arm, worried. "Wait…" she said, slight panic in her voice. "Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Naruto smiled, disconnecting himself from her. "I was just going to see if I could get and ice pack for you. Trust me, I'm not leaving." He assured her, smiling wider.

Ren lay back, her brow furrowed. Why had she reacted like that anyways? What was with her? "Ok then…." She murmured, still cursing herself inwardly.

_You look like some lovesick fan girl afraid that her idol is going away. Play your chess pieces better, Ren…_ she warned herself, releasing him.

Naruto smiled again, turning to walk towards the kitchen portion of his small apartment. Ren took the time to look around, taking in every empty Ramen bowl to the very last article of clothing laying on the ground. Naruto turned back, a wry smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I know it's dirty and all........ sorry 'bout that..... Oh! And I don't seem to have ice....." he said, showing her the bucket where ice was supposed to be, but was now filled with melted water.

Ren resisted the urge to smile at his blondness.

Naruto snapped his fingers, looking like he had an idea, but shook his head, changing his mind. "What? What is it, Naruto-kun?" Ren asked, staring at him carefully.

"Well....." he began, smirking at her. "I'd ask you to make some ice, but you're probably too tired, and need to rest... So I'll just go downstairs and get some, ok?" he asked, raising an unsuspecting brow.

Ren's eyes narrowed slightly. _He doesn't know... Naruto's too dense to notice how I'm acting. I'm not afraid of being alone. He can go. I'll be just fine. I can do this. I don't need him to watch over me._she tried to convince herself. Nodding her head stubbornly, she set her jaw. "I'll be fine without you, Naruto-kun. Just go and get some ice before I melt to death....." she muttered, thumping back onto the bed and rolling over, the covers still twisted around her waist.

The blonde smiled and nodded as well, turning to leave. As soon as he was out of the door, Ren tried to stand, feeling dizzy. "Ugh.... vertigo..." she muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. The girl took a few steps, hand on the wall for support. "Ok. I can do this..... It's just walking, and you're seeing double. No problem....." Ren murmured, her brow furrowing in concentration.

She took another few steps, glaring at the empty space before her. "I will get better... I don't need Naruto's help. All I want to do is walk around, get some blood flowing in my body, then lay down." she encouraged herself, stubborn as can be. Ren limped along, favoring her injured leg, but still doing ok.

"That medicine seemed to work quite well.... I'm pleased with its effects.... Now all I'll have to do is get Naruto to sew it up..." the ebony haired girl murmured. Hobbling along, she hummed to herself, happy with her progress, but soon, she grew more tired than she realized. Ren pressed a hand to her for head, trying not to fall.

"Where's Naruto-kun? He should have been here by now...." Ren muttered, turning around to the door. "I'll just go look for him..." she said, grabbing the sheet from the bed, which she had discarded after Naruto had left, and wrapped it aorund her waist. Opening the door, she peered out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was ok, she walked forward, using the wall for support again.

The teenager stayed away from the stairs as much as she could, but as she came to the bend to where they were, she frowned, wrinkling her nose up. "This'll be fun...." she muttered, a tight hand on the rail. Hearing a noise behind her, Ren turned slightly to see what it was. Seeing nothing, her frown deepened.

"Ren!!?!?!? What are you doing up out of bed?!?!" Naruto shouted, surprised.

The girl turned, a smile on her face from his presence. But it soon slipped away, her eye lids drifting closed as her stomach lurched. She felt nauseated, and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered, leaning forward, her tight grip loosening on the rail.

"REN!" Naruto shouted again, but she could barely hear, it was fuzzy.

The surrounding edges of her vision grew black, just like in the lake, but this time, with fatigue. Slumping forward, Ren began to fall down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------

**YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ I finished it in only three days! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! To some of you, that's qutie slow. For me and my busy schedule, its faster than a speeding lightning bolt, baby! CHYA!!!!!!**

**Anyways.... Special thanks to my number one, best, favorite (and only) Reviewer:**

***~^~SuperCuteTomomi~^~***

**YAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-_________________- and for all you others out there not reading it, I shall repeat my usual.....**

***breaths in deeply* Just because this is not a NaruHina, Sasusaku, TenNeji, etc. does't mean it isn't a good story! I know I'm using one of my own personal characters, and I know I don't like to read ones normally like this, but I would appreciate it greatly if ya'll would read it.**

**^ ^ Thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!**

**~*~^Ren Mizuki^~*~**

**P.S.- CLIFF HANGOR!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!**


End file.
